the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pool of Memories
Ayre, Lazarus, Joy and Dion set out to the cave which Ayre had been told about through Soul Slaver. During their travels, everyone except Ayre had horrible nightmares about their loved ones, Jason, and friends, and also hallucinated enemies. This may have been due to the raven that was following the entire time, probably a familiar of some spellcaster. When Lazarus killed it, the number doubled the next night, and kept on growing. They also saw a massive tower and an island in the desert whilst travelling. When they reached their destination the raven that had been following them said "Patience" and then flew off. In the sand they found a cog, and they rearranged the order of the words to read Experience, Horror, Time, Remembering, Regret, The Fountain, Change, Peace, which led the door to open, revealing a massive hole. They started walking down the stairs until a ghost named Mick appeared and started walking with them. He thought that he knew the party, and became upset when they didn't remember him. Eventually he revealed himself to be a part of the cult of Vis and said that they needed to take a "leap of faith" to prove they were worthy to join. Dion turned into a bird and flew down, but Ayre just Assassin Creed jumped off, being saved by Dion who changed her into a bird to avoid death by big spikes. Lazarus and Joy didn't want to jump so they decided to run through the ghost down the rest of the stairs, who got pissed and got rid of said stairs.(edited) After Joy tripped and Lazarus kept running, they eventually managed to jam the mechanism and ensure their safety. After this they headed into a long ass corridor which Lazarus decided to be a "whiney little bitch" about. He didn't remember his complaining afterwards though, therefore showing time shenanigans. They then found a torture room with a diary showing how the torturer changed himself in order to make sure he was morally okay with killing the "infidels". Said torturer then appeared as a ghost and kept trying to kill a dude even though he was already dead. He then questioned the group as to why they weren't in the cults clothing to which Ayre responded they were lost. Leaving the room, and going down loads more corridors, they found a room with loads of ghost Lords and Ladies. After Ayre unsuccessfully tried to lie their way out of it, there was a big battle, in which a group of women + Lazarus slayed the meninist ghosts. Ayre and Lazarus also found the benefits of the healer + tank combo, with Lazarus taking all the hits and Ayre slapping him across the face with a healing spell occasionally. Dion and Joy also used their dope-ass bard spells to help kill the patriarchy. When they moved into the next room, they found the ghost of Mick there again. However, he did not recognise them and instead told them the story of the cult they were in. They worshipped the god Vis – the God of Memories. Maxum initially found the site of The Fountain and declared it to be holy. After the cult grew a woman called Francesca arrived. She used The Fountain to change her past so many times she forgot who she was, drove herself mad, and renamed herself Lady Fran. Maxum and his brother sacrificed themselves to try and stop her, but they were never seen again. Those who become the Lords and Ladies also did similar things: changing their memories to give themselves these titles. It was also found out that people had died trying to change their past as they weren’t “strong enough”, and the Lords, Ladies and Mick had been trapped here forever as ghosts because of their messing with the past. The party was told that they had to find the Lady of Souls (Lady Fran) to find the rest of the password that they needed to get past Maestro to get to The Fountain. After some shenanigans in the Church, which required Lazarus sacrificing his dagger to the seat of Maestro, Ayre sacrificing her ring to the seat of Vis, Dion sacrificing her money to Lady Fran and Joy sacrificing her money to Maxum, they found some dope ass gold and the rest of the password which turned out to be “The power of this can change, heal, and redeem”. They then went and talked to Maestro – the protector.(edited) . They told him the password and after some deep philosophical chat from this ghost about the meaningless passage of time and memories, they were allowed to pass. When they arrived at The Fountain, Ayre and Lazarus told each other that they loved each other, and then Ayre got into The Fountain. She saw her timeline portrayed in different colours. A long stretch of grey was when life wasn’t exciting for her anymore and she had been rejected. A flash of lighter red was when she killed the dragon with inflict wounds and Lazarus smiled at her. She then investigated the flash of crimson red. This was the memory of her brother Tagan killing her brother Ro as Tagan thought he had killed their father in order to achieve power. Ayre tried to stop him but couldn’t, and then also tried to cure her brother’s wounds when he failed, but also couldn’t. As he died, Tagan offered her a life of greatness but she instead killed him with inflict wounds saying that he was no brother of hers. She then left the memory and returned to one from her childhood where her and her brothers were playing games. After looking on for a while she returned back to the timeline. The god Vis gave her the option to make this a reality, but she decided not to, instead just modifying her memory. She now believes that she killed her brother and fled town as a murderer, however, Tagan is still alive somewhere. When she returned to reality she thought that nothing had happened and The Fountain hadn’t worked. They then left and made their way back.